


Sleep Tight, My Love

by sivantrash



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, First Time, M/M, More Fluff, Nightmares, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivantrash/pseuds/sivantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus always had a habit of staying up late to finish an assignment, something that Sirius doesn't exactly stand for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Remus had brown eyes but I guess he had greenish eyes ???

Remus had no clue on what the exact time was but he figured that it had to be well past midnight. Normally at this time of night, he would be tucked under his warm blankets, blissfully having dreams about mounds of chocolate or sometimes, about a certain grey eyed boy. Though, if he was lucky, he would be lulled to sleep by one of James’ and Sirius’ midnight ramblings. Sadly, he was stuck with finishing an assignment about the Giants War that was due tomorrow. 

The one day that he wasn’t at class was the day that they all had received homework. Nobody bothered to inform him about this small detail and it would have gone unnoticed by him if it wasn’t for the darling Lily Evans, when she had questioned him hours earlier. Sometimes, she was much more reliable than those he shared a dorm with. 

Now here he was, sat in the common room, the blazing fire as his only light source - as well as heat, he thought his jumper was warm enough but apparently not. Notes that Lily lent him were sprawled out on the table, along with a couple of books and crumpled up parchment. He may have been tired, oh so tired, especially considering that last night was the full moon but even so, he couldn’t just stop. It was already halfway through their Sixth Year and Remus already handed in a handful of late assignments. He didn’t fancy adding onto the list.

Too immersed in reading the neatly written notes, Remus didn’t notice the footsteps that were coming closer to him. It wasn’t until he heard Sirius’ voice that he actually looked up, temporarily relieving his eyes of the pain of reading in such dim lighting.

“Bloody hell, Moony, do you have any idea of what time it is?” No matter how dark the room was, he could clearly see the shining grey orbs that were currently expressing concern. Sirius’ emotions always shone brightly in those brilliant orbs of his. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t but I’m pretty sure that you’ll end up telling me anyways.” He sighed, exchanging the set of notes for a piece of parchment paper that contained a paragraph he had written earlier. He could start to feel the pounding in his head worsen but he did his best to ignore it, focusing on writing.

“It’s a quarter after two, Remus. You know, the time of night where most people in their right minds tend to be sleeping.” Remus only ignored him, gaze shifting between the notes and the essay he was currently writing. This seemed to only anger Sirius more. “That applies to you too, you know.”

“That’s great and all, Sirius, but I am a bit preoccupied here so do you mind keeping it down a bit? Or maybe take your own advice and go back to sleep?” He could feel the glare that Sirius was no doubt sending him and it was starting to unnerve him. It had always been wise to avoid angering Sirius Black but Remus seemed to be doing the opposite. 

“Remus, I swear to Merlin, I will force you up those stairs myself and make sure you stay under those damn covers.” It was also wise to not underestimate Sirius Black, seeing as he tends to always be serious (pun not intended) about what he says, especially when it comes to worrying about his friends.

Remus opted for ignoring him (again) and focused on writing the wretched essay. He did fancy getting some sleep tonight, seeing as he hasn’t been able to the past couple of days, courtesy of the full moon.

He really did despise the full moon.

Whilst Remus was stuck thinking about his sleeping patterns, he didn’t realize how quiet it was, something that blantaly stated that Sirius was up to no good. He was even foolish enough to believe that Sirius had actually left him alone and went back to bed, which, he won’t admit out loud, saddened him a bit. 

It really was foolish of him to think that Sirius actually gave up, especially with the state that Remus was in. 

Muttering a small ‘accio quill’ under his breath, Sirius watched in satisfaction as the quill that Remus was once using, could now be found in his grasp. He could hear a small string of curses leave that sandy haired boy and when Remus looked up, Sirius could tell that the boy was starting to get irritated. 

“Sirius, please give me back my quill so I can finish this essay that you oh so happened to forget about mentioning to me.” He was just glad that Remus seemed to lack the effort of actually using his magic, to which he was thankful for. You did not want to be on the receiving end of Remus Lupin’s anger, especially when lacking sleep. 

“No can do, mate, you need some sleep.” He replied, managing to just stifle a pesky yawn. He had only woken up fifteen minutes ago to use the bathroom but when he saw that his friend’s bed was empty, he went to investigate. Luckily Remus was in the common room, which saved him the hassle of using the map and hunting him down.

“What part of ‘I’m a bit preoccupied’. don’t you understand, Sirius? I need to finish this essay by tomorrow or else Binns will throw a fit.” It almost sounded as if Remus was pleading, but he didn’t seem to care. He was too tired too care. Sirius didn’t comply to his wishes. 

“You can finish that essay tomorrow, your class is in the afternoon and you have all lunch to finish it. So what’s stopping you from coming back to bed and going to sleep?” He questioned, staring at his friend quizzically. Now that he thought about it, the glow of the fire did make Remus quite a captivating sight though he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. Now wasn’t the time to think such thoughts, especially when the person in such thoughts looked as if he was about to fall asleep sitting up.

“You very well know that I won’t be able to finish at lunch. Have you seen the people I associate with?” Remus may have been tired but his comments weren’t lacking the usual sardonic tone to them,

“I would take offense to that but seeing as the state you’re in seems to be messing with your head, I’ll let it slide this time.” That only seemed to make the scowl on the boys face deepen, to which Sirius took slight amusement from.

“Why must you always be so bloody infuriating?” Remus grumbled, peering up at him, eyelids fighting desperately to stay open. Stubborn was one of the boys most prominent trait. 

“Infuriating? Can’t I worry about my dear Moony’s health?” Sirius questioned, a full on pout threatening to make itself known. He held in the temptation. “I wasn’t aware that me caring about you was infuriating. Many would die to be in your position right now.” He was now making himself comfortable on the couch that Remus was seated on. 

“Yes, it is, because I know that’s all you’ll ever feel for me.” Remus mumbled, making Sirius have to strain his hearing to actually catch what he had said. Fortunate enough for him, he managed to catch what his friend had said, but had enough courtesy to not comment on it. Besides, his attention was focused on the blush that he could spot on Remus’ cheeks, even in such dim lighting. 

Letting a small sigh escape him, he leaned against the armrest and opened up his arms, only receiving a confused look from Remus. “Come on you nerd, I know you’re tired and I also know that we won’t both make it up those stairs anytime tonight. I’m just saving us the trouble.” 

Remus thought over it, not once denying that yes, Sirius seemed way more comfortable than his bed, but he didn’t want to succumb to his desires just yet. It wasn’t that he was afraid of sleeping with Sirius, they’ve cuddled multiple times before, James included, it was just the stupid essay that was holding him back. But when he looked into those tempting, shining grey orbs, he decided screw it, the essay can be done tomorrow. Besides, he was extremely tired and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would have to put his eyes through such torture. 

A small smile graced Sirius’ face when Remus finally complied to his wishes and laid down besides him, head on chest. He grabbed the blanket the was draped across the back of the couch and covered their bodies. He rested his hand on the small of Remus’ back, lazily drawing patterns. A small, conflicting sigh emitted from the boy cuddled up to him and he glanced down, eyebrows drawn in confusion. 

“You don’t have to worry, you know. Your stuff won’t all up and sudden leave, disappearing by the time the sun rises.” He guessed that was what Remus was thinking about because hey, this is Remus. Remus tends to think of the weirdest things at time though this one seemed to be glaringly obvious, so he took it. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about disappearing by the time the sun rises.” Remus answered, lifting his head up a bit so that their eyes could meet. Out of everybody he has had encountered during the sixteen years of his life, Remus had to have the most captivating eyes. There was just something that lingered in those dark green orbs of his, pulling you in but not once letting you go. Sirius has always been fascinated with them, has been since the day they first met in that fateful compartment. Even then, he was already enamoured with the boy he didn’t even know the name of. 

“Hm?” He felt almost disappointed that they were no longer holding eye contact but alas, Remus was in his arms so he couldn’t really complain, now could he?

“I’m more worried that you’ll leave me.” It took a couple minutes before the words actually registered themselves in Sirius’ brain and a blush was soon adorning his cheeks. 

“Oh, you don’t need to fret, Moony. I’ll never leave you, I promise.” He really hoped that Remus couldn’t hear how hard his heart was pounding right now. That would so not be cool.

Remus made a small noise of agreement, letting his fingers trace the pattern on the jumped that Sirius was currently wearing. It just so happened to be one of Remus’ old ones, but hey, you can’t judge him. If he can’t sleep with the boy himself in the same bed than he may as well just do the next best thing and wear Remus’ sweater to bed. It wasn’t like said boy had a problem with it, he actually thought Sirius suited his jumpers quite well.

Nothing needed to be said in order to get the message across. They had always been a little bit closer to each other, not in a way that Sirius and James were, no, they were way above that platonic stage. They always exchanged small glances here and there, a small blush accompanying both of their cheeks when somebody pointed out their staring but even so, they couldn’t help it. Even if they knew, or had a sneaking suspicion, they never acted on their feelings for each other. Maybe it was the fear of being rejected on Remus’ part or maybe it could have been the fear that he wasn’t good enough; that he was just a big disappointment. That was all the Sirius had been told when growing up, that nobody would ever love him because all he would do was disappoint, so you couldn’t really blame him for his lack of actions. 

But now, their dynamic shifted, transgressing into the more romantic end of the scale. It was the first time that they had allowed such things to leave their minds and be heard by the person that they avoided saying such things to. But it was completely and utterly fine, because Remus was snuggled up into Sirius chest, breathing slowly starting to even out before he was out all together. Sirius soon followed, falling prey to the realm of unconsciousness, the boy he had such strong feelings for in his arms. 

And Remus, he had always been cursed with nightmares that displayed his worst fears. It always left him paralysed and sweat coating his body. It used to be just about the full moon, but only recently has that changed; showing his friends damaged beyond repair, courtesy of him. It didn’t seem to help that his nightmares always amplified during the days leading up to the full moon. 

But they didn’t care about that, they couldn’t. Not when they were wrapped securely in each other’s arms, safe from all the horrors their sleep provided for the time being. It didn’t matter that they would be awoken by a group of girls giggling and cooing quietly, nor did it matter that they would be faced with countless of questions from their friends. No, what did matter, was that they felt completely and utterly comfortable in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing for Wolfstar so I apologize if it isn't exactly.. smooth? But on the other hand, this fic was for the writing competition held by the tumblr user, severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet. The prompt was first time, which wasn't exactly all that obvious in this fic but its in there.. I hope. also, a great thanks to Taylor for helping me writing this fic, even if we ended up getting off topic quite a lot. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
